


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by expectingtofly



Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: There's snow piled on the ground outside the bunker, Jack is having the time of his life, and Dean can't resist kissing Castiel, which starts a snowball fight because Sam and Jack are so done with their shenanigans. Pure fluff :)written for Day 15 ofthese prompts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039002
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

“Wooh!” Jack cheered, running across the land behind the bunker. What was once a dried, yellow grassy field had become a snowy landscape overnight. Picking up handfuls of snow, Jack tossed them into the air and Miracle barked excitedly, running around his feet.

“You would think he'd never seen snow before,” Sam said, smiling, watching him.

“Don’t know why he’s acting so surprised,” Dean said. “Pretty sure he’s the one who made it snow last night.”

Castiel gazed around. “He’s very humble. This is beautiful.” He hunched his shoulders as a cold wind blew. “And very cold.”

Grabbing his arm, Dean pulled him around to rearrange his scarf, tucking it further into his coat. “There.” He patted Castiel’s face with his gloved hand. “Now you’re good.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, looking incredibly cozy in his beanie, scarf, and coat. Dean didn’t know how he was supposed to resist kissing him, so he didn’t even try. Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist, and Dean pressed up closer against him, when suddenly icy snow collided against his face, and he and Castiel broke away. 

“What the fuck?” Dean spluttered, wiping snow from his cheek and neck. Peals of laughter pulled his attention to Jack running away from the scene of his crime, and Dean ran after him. “No, you little shit, get back here—” Grabbing him, Dean shoved snow down his collar and Jack tried to get away, protesting through laughter. 

“No! It’s freezing!” he exclaimed, and Dean let him go. Breathless with laughter, Jack ran away to a safe distance before stooping to gather snow into a snowball. 

“Cas, you gonna help me or what?” Dean called, making a snowball as well. He threw it at Jack, and Jack ducked, escaping it. He threw his at Dean and was off by several feet. “Is that all you’ve got?” Dean taunted. “You’re gonna have to get closer.”

“No,” Jack protested. “Sam, get him!” A snowball hit his shoulder and he stumbled back. 

“Ha!” Dean exclaimed, seeing Castiel getting in on the fight. “You’re outnumbered.”

“Nope, I’m on Jack’s side with this one,” Sam said, gathering a snowball, and before long there was a flurry of snow in the air, yells and taunts as they ran around the field.

Jack tried making a snow wall to protect himself, but Miracle knocked it down. Sam slipped and fell, and Dean caught two snowballs to the face because he was laughing too hard to try and protect himself. Castiel’s hat fell off and snow caught in his hair, and Dean couldn’t resist throwing more snow at him.

He started laughing again when Castiel looked at him in betrayal. “I’m on your side!” Castiel exclaimed. 

“I missed! I’m sorry, really.” Going to him, he wiped the snow from Castiel’s face, then shoved snow under his scarf. 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, racing after him. Dean didn’t run far before giving in and letting Castiel catch him and dump snow down his collar. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, trying to shake it out, shivering from the cold running down his back. “I call a truce.”

“I think we won,” Sam called. “Especially because you guys turned against each other.”

“We won!” Jack agreed. 

“It was a tie,” Castiel said. 

Their fight ended, Sam started showing Jack how to roll snow for a snowman, and Dean dropped down into the snow, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m too fucking old for this,” he said. Miracle nudged at his face, and Dean brushed snow from his fur. 

Castiel collected his hat from the ground. “I’m much older than you, Dean, and I’m fine.”

“Show-off.”

Smiling, Castiel held out his hand and Dean took it, let Castiel pull him to his feet. “We won that snowball fight,” he said, and Castiel nodded. 

“We absolutely won.” His cheeks and nose were red and he pulled on his hat, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Am I forgiven for dumping snow on you?” Dean asked. 

Castiel frowned in mock thought. “You’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

“I can do that,” Dean said, tugging Castiel’s scarf to pull him closer. 

“Wait.” Castiel grabbed his hands, turning them palm-side up. “I need to make sure you’re not tricking me again.”

Dean rolled his eyes and held up his hands. “No snow. I promise, I come in peace.” 

“Then you may proceed.” 

Dean looked around first, checking to make sure Jack was distracted, before kissing him. Castiel smiled against his mouth, and kissed him back. “You’re forgiven,” he said. He kissed Dean again, then said, “Let’s make our own snowman.” He crouched down to gather more snow. “We’re gonna make a bigger one than yours,” he told Sam and Jack. 

“Why is everything a competition with you two?” Sam asked. 

“Because we’re the best,” Dean retorted, helping Castiel. 

They stayed out in the cold until they couldn’t feel their hands or feet, and Dean’s sides hurt from laughing so much, and two snowmen stood side by side, one wearing Jack’s hat and the other Castiel’s scarf.

“No, wait, that’s not right,” Jack said, snatching Dean’s hat off his head. Dean started to protest, but then Jack replaced his hat with Dean’s. “There we go,” he said, grinning at them.

Sam groaned. “Don’t give them any excuses.”

“Aw,” Castiel said, losing no time. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “Snow Dean is adorable.”

“And so much more attractive than his snow boyfriend,” Dean joked.

Castiel let out an offended noise and tried to let go of him, but Dean pulled him back into a hug, adding, "Which is crazy because it's so not true in real life!"

Sam made a face at them. “Yeah, that’s enough of that.”

“Let’s go make hot chocolate,” Jack said, running back to the bunker, Miracle on his heels. Sam followed him, and Castiel smiled up at Dean. It was freezing cold and Dean was sure his nose was on its way to getting frostbite, but he could wait to go inside for a couple more moments because he had the sudden need to kiss Castiel again.

He heard Sam and Jack yelling protests as he did so, but he knew he really couldn’t be blamed for not being able to resist, and Castiel wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back made him feel warm despite the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of writing fluff at 2am :) ty for reading and feel free to leave comments or check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
